Incentive
by Alina-Cantha
Summary: Musashi x Hiruma. To Hiruma, there were few problems that couldn’t solved by bullets, his little black book, a swift kick in the ass, or judicious application of all three. Unfortunately, Musashi was one of those problems.


**Title:** Incentive  
**Pairing:** Musashi x Hiruma  
**Summary:** "I'm not sure I want your kind of incentive," Musashi started to say. But that was when Hiruma kissed him.  
**Notes:** A request for someone on my Livejournal. Personally, I really like this one. :3

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me. I just write about it.

-------------------------------------

To Hiruma, there were few problems that couldn't solved by bullets, his little black book, a swift kick in the ass, or judicious application of all three. Unfortunately, Musashi was one of those problems. He was never quite sure whether this was because those solutions simply didn't work on Musashi, or if it was because he was showing a soft spot for the old man.

Che. Not him.

"Hiding in trees isn't really very dignified, is it, Hiruma?" Musashi asked, folding his arms across his chest as he looked up to where Hiruma was hidden in the foliage, spying on the White Knights.

"Shut up, old man. You're not helping," Hiruma snarled back, taking a moment away from his binoculars to glare down at him.

"I'm not trying to."

Hiruma ignored him, timing a 40-yard dash. Run completed, he looked down again. "Either get up here or leave, old man. Don't you have work to do on our clubhouse?"

"We're done for the day. I'm heading to see Dad for a little bit."

"Just had to stop by and make an ass of yourself first, huh?"

"I guess," Musashi grunted, turning to lean his back against the trunk of the tree Hiruma was perched in. "Maybe morbid curiosity."

"Not like I'm doing anything illegal."

"For once."

"Che."

They sat there in silence for a long moment – Hiruma timed a few more 40-yard dashes, while Musashi simply stood there, his eyes closed, cat-napping.

"You ever coming back? You're a damn lazyass, you know that?" Hiruma finally said.

"You know the answer to that," he answered evenly, not even opening his eyes.

"I could always provide you with some incentive," Hiruma purred from above him. Musashi could hear the sound of movement in the limbs overhead, and the sound of those claws of Hiruma's digging into the tree bark as he moved towards him.

"I'm not sure I want your kind of incentive," Musashi started to say. But that was when Hiruma kissed him. His eyes snapped open, only to see Hiruma's chin – the other man was still in the tree, though he had managed to get a hold so he could hang upside down.

Hiruma forced his tongue into Musashi's mouth, running it lightly over his teeth, delicately caressing his tongue. When he finally pulled away, that huge, demonic grin was on his face from ear to ear. "That damn stubble gets in the way, old man," he growled, bending through some contortion of his body to bite the top of Musashi's ear, holding it carefully between his pointed teeth.

"Part of my charm," Musashi replied, grinning now.

"You don't have any," Hiruma murmured back, warm breath against his ear. He began slowly licking his way down Musashi's face, tracing a path down from his ear to his cheek, and back to his lips. And Musashi got tired of it.

Reaching up, he grabbed Hiruma by his tie, jerking him down from his perch. Instinct caused Hiruma to scramble for a hand or foothold of some sort, but without success. He landed in the arms of Musashi, who promptly man-handled him around, gripping him by the collar, to press his back against the tree now. Leaning in, his whole body just a few centimeters away from Hiruma's, he grinned again, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a bit. "How's that for charm?" he asked softly.

"Perfect." Hiruma moved in for another kiss, enjoying the feeling of Musashi's body pinning him against the tree. It was strange for him to have someone overpower him, and a bit scary – but that was part of the fun. Their hips ground together as their lips joined for a long moment, and Hiruma wrapped one long-fingered hand around the back of Musashi's neck, pulling him in and keeping him there.

They both jumped when a car door slammed nearby, breaking their moment to pieces. Musashi cleared his throat a bit self-consciously, while Hiruma, seemingly feeling nothing at all, simply clambered back up into his tree and reclaimed his notepad, stopwatch and pen. After a long moment, both of them waiting for their heart rates to come down, Hiruma said two simple words – the same comment as usual.

"Coming back?"

"I might need a little more…incentive."

And to Hiruma, there was only one solution to the problem of Musashi. Guns and blackmail might not work on him, but other things entirely did – and _they _were much more fun.


End file.
